Samar Mangkoenonadimedjo
Raden Mas Samar Saktika Mangkoenonadimedjo is a character. He is Philomena Develsbourne's paternal great-great-great-great grandfather and the eldest ancestor of the Mangkoenonadimedjo branch, as well as the originator of the name and the brew of the original Teh Nonadimedjo. Life Early life Samar was the son of a reclusive, elderly nobleman, whom had spent his life abstaining from sex in a spiritual vow to serve the Keraton. When he was sent to retirement (because he kept farting in the palace), he married a spinster from the Keraton who was decades younger and asked him to perform sexual intercourse in various positions in the bedroom with her on their first night of marriage, including, and tragically lastly, on a table. He slipped off the table because of a heart attack but died first of a concussion. The wife died giving birth to a son in 1775, and without anyone around to name him, folks called him Samar (which means "vague"), Saktika (which means 'spiritual power'), and Mangkoenonadimedjo (which means 'take a lady on one's lap'). He was named formally by a distant relative who had been notified of his birth, but Samar preferred to use the name the locals called him. Samar had inherited a few acres of land in Jogjakarta from his late father, which were heavily planted with trees and foliage. The Dutch wanted this land to plant tea, but Samar only agreed if they allowed him to manage it. The local villagers were against it, as they said that spirits resided in the woods. Samar decided to cut the woods himself, only to provoke the anger of the spirits. He was said to have disappeared for three days and three nights. Upon his return, he had said that he had worked it out with the spirits, thus permission was given to use the land for tea planting. Having a keen sense of dealing with colonials and local powers, he became a mandor of the village that he lived in. Adulthood One of the workers in the tea plantation, a young girl named Radjanti Manjoerawati who had run away from Jepara after being accused of cursing someone, caught the attention of Samar for her diligence. Samar then often consulted her about the plantation, mainly because of his affluent background and is unfamiliar with the ways of the working people. Radjanti also provided him with suggestions in the brewing of the tea, which resulted in the characteristic blend of the original tea. They ended up getting married in 1815, and after three miscarriages and two infant deaths, they had their only child, Djojosoebroto Mangkoenonadimedjo. It is Djojo and his son, Soewarno Mangkoenonadimedjo, who continued to manage the tea plantation during these years, and the reforms that came after the 1870 Liberal Policy enabled the Mangkoenonadimedjo family to take more control over the tea production. Later life In 1839, Djojo married Filomena Mangkoenonadimedjo, and had two children: Soewarno Mangkoenonadimedjo in 1843, and Susanna Citroen in 1852. Samar died in 1855, at the age of 80. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters